Something Is Amidst Us
by HGM1Bubbles
Summary: Someone kidnaps Kai. For all Kai knows, he could be in grave danger! But, could this captor not be as bad as he was first set out to be? Kai starts to get second thoughts and possibly a new feeling. And after a strange turn of events, things will most definitely not go as planned for the both of them.
1. Prologue

**Something is Amidst Us **

**~Prologue~**

The ninjas were out training again. The moon was glowing bright enough to see each other and their surroundings. They had been training for the past few hours and were now very exhausted. Sensei Wu came out to dismiss them to bed.

For tired people, the ninja had managed to dress out and get in bed relatively quick. Kai, on the other hand, was lagging behind just a bit. He felt as if someone was stalking him throughout their whole training session. He didn't want to burden or possibly endanger his friends by telling them his situation.

* * *

*~/*\~*

Kai had dressed into his pajamas and peeked into his shared room door. Everyone was asleep. He stepped out onto the bounty's deck and shivered as the cool breeze blew at him. Again, he felt a dark presence, but closer this time….

Without making a sound and being as smooth as the breeze, the dark entity crept up on Kai. The entity quickly covered Kai's mouth with a medicated rag, thoroughly knocking him out.

…**all was dark for Kai…**

* * *

**Well...this is my first actual story ^^' I hope it doesn't sound too lame, but it'll get better. :D**

**Reviews please~**

**Also on DeviantArt : HollowRain1**


	2. Chapter 1

**Something Is Amidst Us**

***~Chapter 1~***

**~ ? POV ~**

I picked up the sleeping hero and positioned Kai in my arms bridal style. I smirked as Kai's head fell back limply. I lean the ninja against my chest for better support and chuckle at the sight. I take one last look at the red ninja, _smiling_ as he now unconsciously clung to my own clothing. But my smile fades, _'Now just need to get back to base.'_

* * *

**"So you've brought him here? Good. We'll follow through the plan tomorrow. Now, go lock him away. You're dismissed!"**

I bow my head in false respect and turn around to leave the room. I reach the guards by the door and ask for the red clad. They step aside to reveal that he was still in deep sleep. I pick him up just as I had done before and head through the doors.

Several minutes later I arrive at the cells with sore aching arms, drowsy eyes, and Kai. Looking down at the quiet sleeper then back at the cell, I sigh. My so-called "leader" will not be pleased, but that doesn't matter, I'll let Kai lay in my room_. (With my supervision of course _')_

_'If it had been me, I wouldn't want to sleep at such an uncomfortable place. Even when he's the captive, I still have a heart.'_ And with that last thought I head further down the corridors to my assigned room.

* * *

His Majesty has always favored me as one of his top four, so, he's granted me a pretty decent room_. (So generous)_ The room has no windows, a huge bed with canopy, nightstands, dressers, wall closet, wall TV _(not that I use it)_, couch, a table set with two chairs, book shelf, ceiling fan, and electric lanterns around the walls. All together it kind of creates a smooth atmosphere.

I gently lay Kai down on the bed and tuck him in. Seeing his face so tranquil and serene is almost unusual because he's almost always arguing, angry, cocky, goofy, and laughing...

I snap myself out of thought after realizing I was pretty much describing what used to be me but, is now totally opposite of what I am now. Still, I couldn't help but blush at his appearance, similar, yet different in a way.

**Again** I catch myself lost in thought, and this time I mentally slap myself for thinking too much. "Must be lack of sleep", I say to myself aloud. Tearing my eyes away, I turn off the lights, lock the door, then lay myself down on my couch across the room. _'I'll make sure to wake up extremely early, wouldn't want our __**(my)**__ new captive to run off...'_

* * *

_Sleep finally overcame the captor and the room was filled with utter silence. All that can be heard was the even sound of breathing. Though, this peaceful atmosphere would soon diminish come morning..._

* * *

**Yeah! So, how was this chapter? I tried to improve this, so, I hope this is getting better. I've had a little trouble figuring out the plot, but I recieved some help and an idea. SO, I'm currently writting the next chapter right now and I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer. Anyway, I have school to take care of first so expect the next chapter in awhile but soon. ^^'**

**Reviews please~**


	3. Chapter 2

**~Something Is Amidst Us Chapter 2~**

***Kai POV***

_ '...So warm...sooo- soft!~...This can't possibly be my bed...oh well...'_

_'Hmmm..?...i-it smells like..oh!thats-it! It smells like cinnamon.'_

_'...should I be concerned about being someplace else that's other than the norm?'_

_'...but, i-it's sooo comfortable,...maybe five more minutes...'_

***After Awhile***

_'Wait...how did I get here? Last thing I remember was going out on to the bounty's deck to look for-...OhMyGosh!...'_

Kai's eyes widen with realization and shoots up. Cat, saucer like eyes hastily swept around the room. A familiar dark feeling settled in Kai upon spotting a couch in the corner with a figure laying atop it.

Kai quietly got up off the bed and cautiously started toward the other side of the room. With each step he took, the feeling in him sunk deeper and deeper. The fire ninja came upon the couch with a heavy heart, breathing as though there was no air in the strange atmosphere.

_'Oh gosh...who-...th-the h-hair...a-and...' _So surprised and nervous to stutter in the mind, Kai gasped, obviously taken aback. He took a quick, clumsy, retreating step back. Bumping into a coffee table he didn't care to notice before, and knocked off a cup in the process of his retreat. The cup made a loud clatter as it rolled on the floor. Kai silently cursed to himself, hoping that the commotion wouldn't start the sleeping captor. He slowly edged back toward the door, this time scanning the path for any obstacles. For this reason, Kai didn't quite catch the other's eyes flutter open.

* * *

*** ? POV***

_'mmmhuh!?I feel like someone else is in the room.'_

_'...waait. Duuh! It's just Kai. I should probably get up s-...' _

I stopped mid-thought when I heard the hint of movement come from the bed. Not knowing if it had only been a turn in sleep, I waited for further movement. Moments later it became clear that Kai had woken and was up from bed, judging by the small creaks from the mattress. Deciding to stay under the impression of being asleep, I kept my eyes close and concentrated on the sounds of the other. Having not to wait long, moments later a soft shuffling sound grew closer. The shy steps came to a stop not far from my couch, and I can now feel his eyes stare into the back of my head.

_'Wonder what his reaction will be soon when he realizes who I am'_

Soon after that thought there was a surprised gasp followed by the sound of the table screaching across the floor and a cup falling off. Presumably from a clumsy start in the act of retreat.

_'Hah, well there's my que. Might as well get up now or he might get away.'_

* * *

***Back With The Others***

Cole woke up that morning with a start. He'd just had a nightmare about that night's training but there was an ominous feeling moving about the area. As the events played out, it became more and more evident that the feeling was being emitted from a type of being and that it was stalking his friend Kai. Cole was cautious and didn't make a move to tell anyone in hopes that they won't freak out.

_'Fortunately this is just a dream.'_

Or so he had thought, or at least was beginning to believe. And as far as Cole could remember in his dream, he had caught a glimpse of that person. That person had knocked out Kai and picked him up. The sight was an eery one, leaving Cole covered in sweat, goosebumps, and hitched breathing. He couldn't believe what he had just saw. Kai, no,.. the evil one had come back, and took his befriended Kai away. The most unnerving thing about this dream was that it had seemed so real.

Cole pulled back his sheets and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and waited for his sleep weary eyes to adjust to the blinding bright sunlight. Once cleared, he looked to his left and saw Jay sleeping soundly, curled up in his lightning pajamas and dark blue blanket. Moving his eyes to the far corner, he saw Zane. Zane was awake and hunched over, breathing labored. **"Hey, uh Zane, whats the matter?" **As the last syllable left my mouth, Zane's eyes shot up and stared at the other side of the room. Following his gaze, my eyes widen as they took in the sight. The bed was empty and untouched. After staring silently for what seemed like forever but in reality was only 2 minutes, my mind was in a blurry whirl and I had come to believe that my dream had indeed not been one, and that what had transpired was in fact real. Looking back over at Jay, he had woken up and looks much the same as Zane had earlier. I looked up at Zane, our eyes connected, and in that moment I knew that he had the same vision as I did,... we knew what had happened and what to do...the only thing was, where did they go? Where did Kai's evil counter part take him, and what do they plan on doing with him?

* * *

**Yeah! Sorry about having to wait a whole month until I got another chapter finished. I finally got over my laziness this break and finish typing the hard parts. And as I said, the chapter is a bit longer. I hope that makes up for the wait. Anyway, I hope you like it and that the story is beginning to get somewhere interesting. ^^' Thanks for reading and please review, let me know what you think and if there's something I should add. I'll have the next chapter started and uploaded 'soon'~ xD**


End file.
